List of Cyborg 009 Characters
This listing of Cyborg 009 characters covers all relevant adaptations, starting at the manga and common characters to sections listing characters exclusive to specific media. Protagonists (The 00-Number Cyborgs) Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 009, and the main character/leader : :Voiced in English by: Walter Carroll (Legend of the Super Galaxy); Joshua Seth (2001 anime); David Umansky (2001 anime, episodes 5 and 9); Jason Griffith (009 RE: Cyborg) Joe is originally from Japan, although he is actually half-Japanese in his original incarnation and some others. A delinquent youth, he escaped from a juvenile detention facility before being captured by Black Ghost. Although Joe received several body enhancements during the process of being turned into a cyborg, his most prominent ability is his acceleration mode, enabling him to move at a speed so fast that everything else looks like a statue to him; this mode is triggered by a switch embedded in his teeth. However, he cannot touch any normal creatures such as humans in this state; the high speeds would kill or otherwise cause serious injury to the creature through air friction. Other principal abilities include: durable skin and skeleton, superhuman physical strength, self-contained oxygen supply, night vision, and computer assisted brain enhancements. During each of the series, he acts as the field leader of 00 Cyborgs. He appears as a playable character in Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation. Cyborg 001 - Cyborg 001 : :Voiced in English by: Mary Malone (Legend of the Super Galaxy); Bob Marx (2001 anime); Stephanie Sheh (009 RE: Cyborg) Ivan is a baby originally from Russia, born with a severe illness in the 2001 anime continuity. His father Gamo Whisky performed numerous brain enhancement processes on Ivan that allowed his mental capacity to far exceed that of a normal human adult, against the wishes of Ivan's mother Erika (whom he kills in the manga and 1979 adaptations). Ivan later fell into the custody of Black Ghost, who dubbed him the first member of the organization's 00-Cyborg program. Ivan's enhanced brain gives him several psychic powers, such as telepathy, telekinesis, and extra-sensory perception. However, he inopportunely falls asleep, sometimes for two consecutive weeks, due to the strain of his powers on his infant body. In the 2001 continuity, he was one of the 00 Cyborgs who were frozen until more advanced technology and procedures were developed. While still a pacifier sucking infant, he is talented in scientific analysis and can telepathically converse at an adult level; he may be the most powerful member of his group. His role is to provide the 00 Cyborgs communications, speculation, and last-ditch psychokinetic defense. Cyborg 002 - Cyborg 002 : :Voiced in English by: Don Pomes (Legend of the Super Galaxy); Sparky Allen (2001 anime); Marc Diraison (009 RE: Cyborg) Jet Link, with his elongated nose and wild, windblown hair, comes from The Upper West Side of New York in the United States and in the manga, was the leader of the Jets gang in New York's West Side (his character is introduced in a scene that parodies the opening scenes of the movie West Side Story). He was intercepted by Black Ghost members when he stabbed the Puerto-Rican "Shark" leader to death, who offered him a ride and took him away from the scene to be made into a cyborg later. Jet has jets built into his feet allowing him to fly at speeds of up to Mach 5. Jet is also equipped with an early form of acceleration module, later refined in 009. In the 2001 anime continuity, due to dysfunctions in his original construction, he was cryogenically frozen for decades before his final form was perfected; although physically about 18, that incarnation is actually over 50 years old (and was intended to be 001 at first). He has a brash, street-wise confidence that often conflicts with his peers but nonetheless remains a good-hearted member of the team. He is the group's source of air support and rescue. Cyborg 003 - Cyborg 003 : :Voiced in English by: Michelle Hart (Legend of the Super Galaxy); Midge Mayes (2001 anime); Erin Fitzgerald (009 RE: Cyborg) Françoise was originally a schoolgirl from Paris, France. Her brother Jean, a member of the French Air Force, returned to Paris on a one-week leave, and Françoise was to meet him at the train station. However, she was kidnapped by Black Ghost despite numerous attempts by her brother to save her along the way. In all anime adaptations, she is an aspiring ballerina in her backstory. In the 2001 anime continuity, Black Ghost offers a fake professional dancing career so they can kidnap her. She is the only female member of the team. 003 rarely fights though she will when needed and is often seen either directing the battle under Gilmore's guidance or protecting 001. Her cyborg modifications were in her sight and hearing. She possesses telescopic and x-ray vision along with enhanced hearing, enabling her to perceive activity hundreds of miles away. As well, she is an excellent pilot, tactician and a machine whiz. In the 2001 anime continuity, she was one of the 00 Cyborgs who were frozen until more advanced technology and procedures were developed; she's chronologically in her 50s, being 19 when captured. Her role is reconnaissance, morale and nursing 001. Cyborg 004 - Cyborg 004 : :Voiced in English by: Richard Nieskens (Legend of the Super Galaxy); Jim Taggert (2001 anime); Dave B. Mitchell (009 RE: Cyborg) Albert was originally from Germany. He and his fiancée Hilda attempted to escape to West Berlin in the guise of circus members. However, because Albert forgot to retrieve his forged identification from a guard and the guard caught on to him driving off without his pass, he panicked and sped off. The border guards opened fire on the truck, injuring Albert and killing Hilda in the process. Black Ghost agents arrived on the scene and lied that they would take Albert to a hospital. One of the first 4 00 Cyborgs, Albert's right fingertips contain small machine guns, his left hand has razor-sharp edges, his lower legs and, on occasion his elbows, are cylinders containing missiles launched from his knees. 004 often has a gruff exterior which belies his friendly personality and disgust with war; aside from his mechanical parts, he possesses blank circular eyes (which are an artistic flourish to illustrate his nihilism, rather than a mechanical enhancement, as he is seen with these eyes before his remodeling). In the 2001 anime continuity, he was the last of the 00 Cyborgs who were frozen until more advanced technology and procedures were made and is chronologically the oldest of the group, being already 30 years old when captured. Upon first waking up as a cyborg, Albert was stricken with despair and developed suicidal tendencies, worsened by the side effects of his modifications which caused him additional physical pain and strain. This ultimately forced Black Ghost to halt the cyborg program for decades, and put the existing cyborgs in suspended animation until technology developed far enough to make future cyborg soldiers more stable. He appears as a playable character in Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation. 004's job is usually first-line attack/artillery. Cyborg 005 - Cyborg 005 : :Voiced in English by: Frank Rogers (Legend of the Super Galaxy); John Daniels (2001 anime); Patrick Seitz (009 RE: Cyborg) Referred to as "G-Junior" in the 2001 anime (owing to stereotype concerns). He was originally from an undisclosed part of the southwest United States, and a Native American who was unable to find work because of widespread racism. In the manga, he was approached to be a Native American chief in a sideshow, but he simply punched the sideshow owner in the face, refusing to further the stereotypes about his culture. He was then approached by the Black Ghost organization, who claimed they could find him a better job. In the 2001 anime continuity, he was working at a construction job when approached by the Black Ghost organization and wound up becoming the first of the "Second Generation" Cyborgs. At around 8 feet tall, he is the strongest as well as the biggest of the 00 Cyborgs; he also has heavily armored skin. However, he is also a silent man with a deep reverence for nature and life, and it's speculated that he may have a sort of sixth sense that allows him to sense changes in the nature and possibly other people's thoughts. He appears as a playable character in Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation. G-Junior's physical strength was estimated in the anime series as "as strong as 50 men"; based on observation and history of battle he may as powerful as one thousand. His intense strength and durability make him expert in ground infantry and line defense, usually employing boulders as thrown missiles; his instinctive comprehension of nature makes him a superb tracker. Cyborg 006 - Cyborg 006 : :Voiced in English by: Jeff Manning (Legend of the Super Galaxy); Steve Kramer (2001 anime); Michael Sorich (009 RE: Cyborg) Simply referred to as "Chang", he was originally from the Guangdong region of China. He was an impoverished Chinese farmer who once owned a pig farm; after the Great Leap Forward, he suffered crop drought and almost all of his pigs ran away, causing him to be starving and suffering under heavy taxes. Hopeless, Chang decided to end his misery by hanging himself. However, he was "saved" by a bullet from Black Ghost which cut the noose. Chang fainted and was later delivered to the Black Ghost laboratory. In the 2001 anime continuity, he was a restaurant owner that accidentally burnt down his establishment when performing a fire-breathing trick, and fainted after learning he was in bankruptcy. Black Ghost agents then carted him off. Chang's power allows him to breathe huge flames which he uses to create tunnels in the earth and attack enemies with underground explosions. He's a jovial fellow who is well-versed in the ways of cooking; his refined cuisine and happy personality always manage to bring his teammates back to good spirits. His proclivity is frontal advancing, anti-personnel, and anti-ballistics; 006's jolly nature and epicurean cooking skills make him expert at morale. Cyborg 007 - Cyborg 007 : :Voiced in English by: James Keating (Legend of the Super Galaxy); Michael Sorich (2001 anime); John White (009 RE: Cyborg) Great Britain, whose real name is unknown, was originally from the United Kingdom. He was once a famous and talented stage actor with a broad knowledge of famous shows, but lapsed into alcoholism when he could not find work and was abducted by the Black Ghost organization. 007 has the incredible ability to reshape his cellular structure at will, allowing him to take form of any object, creature, or person he wishes. With his superb acting skills, he can also blend in with the enemy to use sneaky maneuvers and attacks. Great Britain is a very lighthearted and amiable gentleman to boot. His unusual talent make him ideal at espionage and infiltration; additionally his ability take on gigantic proportions or restructure into a dangerous animal proves useful in field combat. During the 1960s anime works, in an attempt by the producers to appeal to a younger audience, he is depicted as a child rather than an adult. Though Ishinomori had disapproved of this, he later temporarily mirrored it in the manga version by having Gilmore alter 007's body to make the child form his standard form in "The Man in the High Castle". However, this did not last, and 007 was back to his adult self in further stories. Cyborg 008 - Cyborg 008 : :Voiced in English by: Clay Lowrey (Legend of the Super Galaxy); Mario (2001 anime); Marcus Griffin (009 RE: Cyborg) Pyunma was originally from an undisclosed part of Africa, ultimately revealed to be Kenya by the end of the manga's serialization. In the manga continuity, Pyunma was to have been made a slave along with the people of his tribe, but he escaped from his chains and ran off. Cornered by the slave drivers, all seemed lost until the slave drivers were shot dead by Black Ghost agents from out of nowhere. Holding Pyunma at gunpoint, they led him to their plane so he could be taken to the cybernetics laboratory. In the 2001 continuity, Pyunma was a guerrilla fighter who fought against the tyrant ruling his land along with his friends Kabore and Mamado, but was caught in the crossfire during a nocturnal fight, when Black Ghost people kidnapped him. Being the only member of the team with real combat training, he has mechanical lungs that allow him to survive indefinitely underwater at any depth. Pyunma's soldier background make him an outstanding field tactician, possibly the most capable of the group. His mainstay abilities are anti-submarine/sea ordnance and ocean recon. In the manga and the original 1960s and 1970s anime incarnations, Pyunma's facial design was done in blackface (complicating the matter is the fact that Pyunma was still drawn in the design while other black people were drawn realistically in the later manga and the 1979 series). Despite this exaggeration, the character's personality was always presented as intensely no-nonsense and battle-hardened. In the 1980 movie Legend of the Super Galaxy, Pyunma was redrawn in a more naturalistic style. Redesigns of the character have been used in more recent media as well, though some merchandise still uses the original manga design when referencing the early period. Weapons and Vehicles used by the Cyborgs Each 00 member (except 001) is outfitted with a ray-blasting multipurpose weapon called a "needle-nose", kept in a holster at the side of the uniform. Other weapons may be dispensed to the group when needed. The team's principal source of transportation is a flying submarine vehicle called "The Dolphin", capable of supersonic flight, as well as surface or below-surface sea navigation. Humans associated with the team Dr. Isaac Gilmore : :Voiced in English by: Cliff Harrington (Legend of the Super Galaxy); Sy Prescott (2001 anime); George C. Cole (009 RE: Cyborg) The lead scientist in the 00 Cyborg program, Gilmore was a dutiful worker who hid a deep distrust for Black Ghost's plans. In the 2001 series, he only begins to have serious misgivings about the time 005 is built - his superiors force him to install a lower-grade part, because it would lead to more revenue - and has a much less prominent role in creating the rest. After the cybernetic enhancements for the first nine 00 Cyborgs were complete, he intentionally let himself be "taken hostage" by the cyborgs. Since then, he has been the team's adviser and father figure, not only helping to formulate the team's plans but also assisting them with the nuances of their newfound mechanical bodies. In the 1979 series' continuity, he and his fellow scientist Reinhardt were captured and forced to work on Operation Superman (possibly the first cyborg project ever) for the Nazi regime during the 1940s. Gilmore when learned of, was disgusted by the fact that he was working on Hitler's secret project decided to escape. He was aided by the chaos created by an Allied strike on the laboratory he was working in and managed to escape in the confusion. However, he would later be recruited for the Black Ghost organization. Black Ghost Organization Skull : :Voiced in English by: Richard George Skull is the tyrannical leader of an evil organization called the Black Ghost Organization (its main mission is to cause war between two global powers by dealing weapons). His true identity is not known because he wears a helmet, which looks like a skull, and an all-black skeletal-themed suit and red cape. By the end of the manga and the 2001 anime, he is revealed to be an extensively-modified cyborg, which is foreshadowed when 009 noticed he had an accelerator during their early encounter. In the English dub of the 2001 series, he is mostly referred to as "Black Ghost" himself, though his name was also translated as Skarle. 1968 Anime Characters 1979 Anime Characters 2001 Anime Characters Vs. Devilman OVA Characters Dr. Adams : A Black Ghost scientist that was rejected from the first 00 prototype project due to his bizarre ideas clashing with the others'. He is exclusive to this continuity, with his design modeled after Professor Gill from Kikaider. He was given the go-ahead by Van Vogt to create his own 00 prototype line in secret, known as the "High-Teen Number Cyborgs". The first of these cyborgs would be his own son, Edward. One of his bizarre and unethical ideas was to merge a remodeled cyborg test subject with a demon, figuring they would be more durable than a normal human host. He performed this procedure on 0018, but was killed by the merged creature for his efforts. High-Teen Number Cyborgs These characters are also exclusive to this continuity, having not been created by Ishinomori but based off of characters from his other manga. Cyborg 0014 - Cyborg 0014 : Dr. Adams' adult son, who had been his father's research assistant. After an accident that mortally wounded him, he was remodeled by his father into Cyborg 0014. Like 009, he has an acceleration mode, but was also equipped with a "self-repairing" function. He initially appears in a stand-off against 002, 004, and 008, and is later killed in the final fight against the demon Atun (who had merged with his fellow cyborg Seth/0018). While his given name may come from St. Edward, his surname (and that of his father) references "Adam", the first man of Earth. He is visually based off of Loof, from the manga Genma Wars: Eve of Mythology. Cyborg 0015 - Cyborg 0015 : The only female member of the High-Teen Number cyborg project. She is a young woman with a younger brother named Seth, who was comatose but also converted into a cyborg of this line. She, Seth, and Abel were children born within a Canadian Black Ghost facility and that were specifically raised to be remodeled into cyborgs. Upon the plan to merge her brother with the demon Atun, she plays the role of a double-agent to befriend and abduct Miki Makimura, to lure Devilman to Black Ghost. She takes part in the final battle against Atun, sacrificing herself in her efforts to take him down. Her name references "Eve", the first woman of Earth. She is visually based off of Rina, from the Cyborg 009 Immigration arc. Cyborg 0016 - Cyborg 0016 A mute, heavily-remodeled cyborg, called "Cain" for short. The only organic part in his body left would be his brain, and his head is exposed metal. He is a full-body weapon like 004, with his body containing plasma cannons and micro-missiles, but he also has the strength of 005. The technology in his body is said to be the same machinery used for the Mad Machine MMM-1 in Antarctica. He is present at the stand-off against 002, 004, and 008, and then at the final battle, where he is also killed by Atun. In being a cyborg developed after 0014 and 0015, his nickname "Cain" refers to the first son of Adam and Eve. He is visually based after Gen Jumonji, from the series Iron Mask Cross. Cyborg 0017 - Cyborg 0017 : A young boy born in a Canadian Black Ghost facility. He is an esper cyborg with the ability to freeze objects via the ice beams he can fire from his hands. He initially appears in a stand-off against 002, 004, and 008, but later shows up for the battle against Atun, being killed in the process. His name derives from "Abel", the second son of Adam and Eve. He is visually based after the character Donkikko. Cyborg 0018 - Cyborg 0018 : Eva's younger brother, who was comatose but was experimented on and highly modified to become this cyborg. Aside from his esper-derived abilities such as telekinesis and telepathy, he displays the power of shockwaves. He winds up being the final enemy of the OVA, after he is successfully merged with the demon Atun and slaughters his fellow Black Ghost assassins, before his psyche is split from Atun by his sister, weakening the demon. His name comes from "Seth", the third son of Adam and Eve, born after Abel's murder. He is visually based after the character of Jun.